duofranchisefandomcom-20200215-history
Penguin
Scrooge McDuck (formerly known as ChipZach, CrowWing, Numbuh Z and Baby, formerly known as Zachary Delightful prior to joining the team, born September 2 1999 as Laramie "Lars" Green, also known as Veena Marquez) is a main character of the TV show Duo-Franchise serving as the secondary protagonist-turned one of the main protagonists of the series and eventually became apart of the Myles Bots as a co-leader and official member near the climax of Summer Edition 4 thereby becoming one of the main characters of Duo-Franchise: The Next Adventures. Ultimately he became akumatized thanks to Flintheart Glomgold and Colonel John Wayne Prescott, the main antagonist of the Hospital Arc, and was set up as the precursor to Myles Bot ally and vigilante The Songster. History Early Life Birth He was born in September 2nd 1999; the exact moment when Ernesto De La Cruz got crushed by a giant bell. He went through surgery to save his life branding him the "Arkansas Baby" and earning him the ire of the Grizzly Empire. Villain League Rookie He had spent his childhood becoming a villain wannabe and even undergone a joke with his aide Carrie Courageous. This starts to change as he is hunted down by a variety of criminals and terrorists and adopted the moniker "Myles Fly" determined to figure out what's going on with the town. Forming the Myles Bots Becoming a Vigilante He decided to fight against his enemies rather than run away from them or get hurt trying. He then fought many adversaries and even managed to win some like Silas Ramsbottom. His publicity spread out using his "Myles Bots" idea to form a resistance against the Grizzly Empire. Raising Questions Upon Stephanie and Mordecai's leaving the physical plane, people start to go deluded and Chloe Park and then the entire earth discovered the Myles Fly's true colors. Determined to figure out the source of the chaos, he forms a team consisting of Raphael (known as Red Stripe), Creek and Maui. However, it got disbanded and he was motivated to defeat the Empire for good. Finally After a long struggle and lots of prototypes, he finally found a team consisting of separated father Darwin Watterson, defector Blue Beetle, unshaken widow/orphan Pipsqueak, resurrected alchemist Varian, tech-savvy super heroine Screenslaver and empowered ex-nerd Troll Jim. The team then undergone many obstacles and eventually went into hiding in Big City after a warrant for their hanging was ordered with help from Chip Whistler. Training Gone Strong Perry 2's Death After Perry-2's betrayal upon the deaths of his loved ones, Zachary is forced to fight his best friend. He ultimately succeeds in his duel against the fallen agent at the cost of the villain's life. During this time, it is revealed that he is going to have more kids and thus Flynn, Lars and Greenie will get more siblings. Training Trap In an attempt to better his chances, Zachary goes through training throughout the first half of the fourth Summer Edition. In a training session, he had an idea and sacrificed his humanity and state of mind to become a chipmunk. Faux Vengeance He then witnessed a further fall in the city and decided to face off against the arc's final antagonist The Pharmacist ultimately losing his life and coming back as a powerpuff boy as he sings a double-whammy of his own hero song. Appearance He is a 28-year old man. He has become bald and wore a brown beret and suit. He then grew out his beard and goatee and wore an eyepatch and a kimono to show his role as the sensei of the team. After getting christened as an official Myles Bot, he resembles Huey Duck but with Scrooge McDuck's cane, green pirate clothes and a paler tint in his beak. He was akumatized for good after striking a deal with the three founding members of the team through a variety of magic and resembles Scrooge McDuck as a kid exactly although he has the form changed and is able to switch from Duck to human. His akumatization was finally permanent as he became a Total Drama chipmunk as of "Visit for Grandsons" and later became a powerpuff after being resurrected. Personality When he was a teen, he was somewhat deluded and arrogant thinking he was in a higher status than everybody else in Linden City ever will. Luckily, he matured and grew up to become a sensei willing to stop his students from making mistakes he committed in his childhood. He is calm and coolheaded willing to find a way out of any situation. However, when he got briefly disowned by his mother who was stressed at the moment, he felt emotionally under pressure and admits that his arrogant delusions were all an act to hide his fear of letting his family down. His subsequent upbringing as a Myles Bot triggers the final stages of the revolt against the Empire and from then on he went from the team benefactor to the team's honorary member. His subsequent appearances after his initiation into the Myles Bots show this personality change as he became more accepting of the strangeness in the world than he ever was in his childhood. When Linden City was severely devastated, Zachary became very close with the Myles Bots during their travels in an attempt to return to their normal state. Over time, Zachary grew into a leadership role and became captain of the Myles Bots and its newest member; this new position allowed Zachary to have a major self-esteem boost, because from the moment he was akumatized and managed to shatter the wicked Rose Quartz by beheading her, the former human-turned duck was much more brave, courageous, and cunning when leading his crew to battle against the villains encountered in Duo-Franchise: The Next Adventures and its standalone series Myles Bots. Zachary has also become a strategic leader. Even though Zachary has experienced so much from his time outside of Linden City, he continues to retain his feelings of anti-villainous love when feeling grief by Carrie Courageous moving to Florida, who he believes should be with him. Although a new side to Zachary has opened up, this fact may still imply that he suffers from self-esteem issues. The issues were rendered under lock and key and he finally found his place in the world. Tragically, he is officially disowned and promptly kills Louie Duck (although he is revived somehow) but regrets this and ultimately redeems himself for good. This comes to a head once he is permanently transformed into a Total Drama chipmunk and later into a powerpuff. Relationships Friends * Carrie Courageous - Ally and Secondary Mother * Carmen Delightful - Former Adoptive Mother * Myles Bots - Adoptive Children-turned Second-Known Adoptive Family and Teammates ** The Resistance *** Darwin Watterson *** Blue Beetle + *** Pipsqueak *** Moon Varian *** Tilly Green/Screenslaver *** Matteo Silva/Troll Jim + *** Louie Duck - Teammate and Ex-Best Friend ** Pikachu + ** Raccoon + ** Raize Utonium - Rival-turned Adoptive Son, Resurrector and Indirect Creation ** Louie Duck/Whiplash - Honorary Teammate and Ex-Best Friend ** Chloe Park ** Cri-Kee + ** Mantis ** Plagg - Brother-turned Adoptive Son ** Bubbles Utonium - Prototype and Honorary Teammate ** Jesse Katsopolis - Enemy and Attempted Killer-turned Ally, Resurrector and Honorary Teammate ** Smurfwillow - Prototype and Honorary Teammate ** Splinter + - Rival-turned Adoptive Son ** Captain Lars - Birth Son and Honorary Teammate ** Loki and Albino - Nemeses and Attempted Killer-turned Honorary Teammates and Ex-Best Friends * Flynn the Human Being - Birth Son * Willie + - Birth Son * Drake Parker - Rival and Sworn Enemy-turned Ally and Honorary Teammate * Josh Nichols - Rival and Sworn Enemy-turned Ally and Honorary Teammate * Perry-3 + - Creation and Honorary Teammate * Dr. Fox * Cobra Bubbles + - Enemy-turned Ally, Indirect Victim and Posthumous Benefactor * Loki - Former Enemy-turned brief best friend and indirect brief akuma design * Green Knight/Original Perry + - Ex-Best Friend and Indirect Victim * Professor Utonium - Rival turned Resurrector * Scrooge McDuck - Former Arch-Nemesis-turned Ally and Honorary Teammate/Past Life * Gloria Schwartz - Ally, Secret Keeper and Honorary Teammate * Lynn + - Savior and Indirect Akuma Creator Enemies * Blu/Flintheart Glomgold + - Ex-Arch-Nemesis * Grizzly Empire - Enemies ** Grizzly Agents + - Enemies * War Mongers ** Langer Hedare/Pink Diamond ** Airborne ** Lila Vickers ** Potty Mouth ** Zandor + * Perry the Platypus II - Former Best Friend and Honorary Teammate-turned Arch-Nemesis, Sworn Enemy and Manipulator * Chip Whistler - Ally and Honorary Teammate-turned Arch-Nemesis * Carl Azuz - Sponsor Teammate-turned Sworn Enemy and Attempted Murderer * The Pharmacist - Killer Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Myles Bots Members Category:Main Cast Category:Danger Tricks Members Category:Zachary's Band